<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tomato Soup by yumeorage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596913">Tomato Soup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeorage/pseuds/yumeorage'>yumeorage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Twins, love soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeorage/pseuds/yumeorage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una pequeña y corta historia de Kazemaru y Fudou, su esposo, cuidando de sus pequeños hijos, enseñándonos su nueva vida como pareja, como familia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fudou Akio/Kazemaru Ichirouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tomato Soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aclaraciones: omegaverse, FuKaze ADULTOS. Nada explicito! Solo ellos con sus hijos, teniendo la ardua tarea de ser padres! Fudou Akio Alfa y Kazemaru Ichirouta omega.</p><p>(Le dedico el fic a foolunderthestars por esas buenas charlas que hemos tenido en tumblr).</p><p>Publicado también en fanfiction y wattpad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>- ¡Papi, papi!- las voces agudas de un par de pequeño resonaron por toda la casa, así como también sus pequeños pasos presurosos buscando a su papi aquel mediodía. Ya habían desayunado hace horas, su querido esposo estaba en el trabajo y él en casa cuidando a sus pequeños y así mismo.</p><p>En ese momento, él estaba viendo una simple revista de muebles en el comedor, en una larga mesa de madera oscura, pulida, simple y elegante. Un florero en medio le decoraba, sencillo y transparente, dentro tenía unas preciosas flores amarillas que su esposo le había traído. La mesa ocupaba gran parte de esa habitación, justo al lado estaba la cocina, ambas habitaciones separadas por un mesón oscuro, que reposaba en un mueble blanco y reluciente, tal como las paredes del comedor.</p><p>Las pequeñas pisadas y las voces se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que aparecieron dos pequeños que no debían de pasar de sus cincos años, ambos de corta cabellera color turquesa. El primero corrió con premura, llevaba algo en sus manos, pero el segundo chocó contra una silla, aunque no lloró, solo siguió a su hermano sin molestarse o pensar siquiera en el golpe.</p><p>- Niños, les dije que no corrieran dentro de casa.- fue el suave regaño del pelilargo, quien acomodo uno de sus largos mechones turquesas tras su oreja, para luego tomar al pequeño que había chocado con la silla y colocarlo en su regazo.</p><p>- Estoy bien, papi.- un poco indignado que lo alzara de esa manera, mientras el adulto le revisaba que no tuviera ningún golpe en su rostro, removiendo con suavidad, las cortas y onduladas hebras turquesas, que ocultaban parte de su frente. El pequeño solo bufaba algo avergonzado, era tan orgulloso como su padre, pensaba el adulto.</p><p>- ¡Yo también quiero, papi!- el otro enseguida alzó sus brazos, dejando ver sus pequeñas manitas. Lo que había estado llevando en sus brazos, ahora se encontraba en el suelo olvidado.</p><p>- No, harás daño a papi.- le dijo el otro protegiendo a su papá, observando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>- Mentira. Seré bueno ¿verdad papi?</p><p>Si ambos querían mimos, era inevitable que el otro no se pusiera celoso. El de largos cabellos, solo sonrió, y acarició los cabellos turquesas de su otro hijo. Finalmente, dejó al otro en el suelo, para desilusión del pequeño.</p><p>- Saburo, Shinichi, no peleen.- esta vez su voz sonó solo un poco más regañona, por lo que los dos pequeños se disculparon.- Haber, díganme que ocurre.</p><p>- ¡oh!- uno de ellos corrió hacia lo que había dejado en el suelo, que era una simple revista.- ¿Podemos comer esto hoy?- el pequeño buscó la página antes de mostrarle a su papá, y alzar la revista frente a él. Enseguida su padre puso una cara seria primero, porque sabía muy bien donde estaba esa revista, seguramente habían dejado desordenada la sala, hurgando hasta alcanzarla. De todas formas, el plato que le mostraba su pequeño se veía apetitoso y fácil de hacer, y además se le apetecía probarlo.</p><p>- La verdad es que se me antoja ese tipo de sopa.- los pequeños se miraron ilusionados, ya sabían que significaba esa palabra.- Pero, será mejor que dejen ordenada la sala.</p><p>- ¡Si, papi! - gritaron ambos a coro.</p><p>- ¿Podemos ayudar?- preguntó uno de ellos, mirándole ilusionado.</p><p>- Niños, ya saben que es peligroso, pero pueden verme cocinar.- apenas dicho eso, los dos salieron nuevamente corriendo, como siempre uno de ellos se golpeó con la silla.- Saburo…- llamó alarmado su padre, pero el pequeño siguió a su hermano, seguramente a la sala donde dejaron todas las revistas desordenadas. El pelilargo dejó escapar un suspiro, buscaría unas banditas antes de cocinar.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Los niños ya estaban allí, su querido padre los había puesto en una silla alta para que le observaran del otro lado del mesón, así no entraban a la cocina y no se lastimaban. Ya los ingredientes estaban sobre el ancho mesón, frente a los niños; tomates, cebollas, ajo, entre otros, mientras su padre estaba en frente a la cocina, preparando algo.</p><p>- ¿Qué haces, papi?- preguntó el pequeño de la izquierda, preocupado de ver algo de vapor salir de la olla.</p><p>- Es un poco de caldo de pollo que estoy haciendo, para la sopa de tomate.- fue su respuesta, mientras revolvía un poco.</p><p>- ¿Lleva pollo?- ahora el que preguntaba era el de la derecha.</p><p>- Algo así, ya verán.- contestó, entonces cerró la olla, bajó el volumen del fuego, para luego asegurarse que su delantal de un suave color azul, estuviera bien puesto.- Bueno voy picar las cosas, por favor mantengan sus manos afuera.- volteo hacia el mesón y ambos chicos pusieron sus manos por debajo del mesón casi automáticamente, cosa que hizo sonreír al adulto. Este, llevaba ahora su largo cabello turquesa amarrado completamente, aunque algunos mechones se habían escapado y caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros.</p><p>Rápidamente cortó el tomate ya lavado, cosa fácil de hacer para seguir con lo otro, mientras los niños miraban fascinados lo que hacía. Incluso su padre les dio un pequeño pedazo de tomate para que comieran, estos lo recibieron gustosos, así se entretenían un poco.</p><p>Siguió entonces cortando los ingredientes, pero no pasó ni un minuto, cuando los pequeños se alarmaron, al notar a su papi llorar de repente.- ¡Papi!- fue el grito alterado y asustados de los pequeños.</p><p>- No llores papi.- le pidió uno de ellos, que estaba apunto de llorar también.</p><p>- Esta bien, Shinichi. No te preocupes.- los pobres bebés tenían una cara de susto total, pensando que se había dañado.- Es por la cebolla, su olor me hace llorar.- no entendían completamente la explicación, pero si llegaban a comprender que su papi no estaba sufriendo.</p><p>- Uhm, la cebolla no me hace llorar.- reveló con orgullo uno de los pequeños.- Soy fuerte.- se cruzó de brazos, mientras su padre lavaba sus manos, entonces su hermano tomó uno de los pedazos de cebolla, que había cortado su papá, y se lo restregó en la nariz al otro.- ¡Uaaaaa!- soltó un grito, al mismo tiempo que alejaba eso de su cara.- ¡Papi, Shinichi me esta molestando!- enseguida sintió un ardor en sus ojos.</p><p>- ¿Qué ocurre?- volteo a ver sus pequeños, uno de ellos con un trozo de cebolla en su mano y el otro intentando no llorar, aunque fallando.- Shinichi, no seas así con tu hermano.</p><p>- No hice nada.- también parecía comenzar a llorar, dejó escapar un suspiro al ver que el olor a la cebolla hacía efecto en ellos, así que tuvo que llevarlos al baño para que lavaran sus manos y rostro, antes que tocaran sus ojos.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Nuevamente en la cocina, los chicos intentaban ver como su papi mezclaba los ingredientes en otra olla, olía de maravilla, ya hasta tenían hambre. Aunque se supone que tenían comida pre-hecha, ya que ayer, su otro papá, había hecho suficiente comida para ese día y el día de hoy. Bueno, los chicos querían probar ese plato y su papi estaba antojado, además seguro que el castaño se sorprendería al ver lo que había hecho.</p><p>- Bueno, hay que dejarlo cocinar un momento ¿Quieren que les lea una historia?- dejó un temporizador en 30 minutos para le avisara que debía apagar la cocina antes de abandonar la habitación.</p><p>- ¡Si!- gritaron los chicos. Saburo salto de la silla como si nada, pero Shinichi le pidió ayuda a su papi para bajar.</p><p>Al poco rato estaban en la sala, los tres sentados en el sofá, escuchando como su papi les leía una historia. Cada uno, a un lado de su amado papi, apoyándose en sus brazos para ver los dibujos de aquel libro. Pasaron los treinta minutos, y la lectura tuvo que interrumpirse: era hora de terminar la sopa.</p><p>Los pequeños estaban asombrados viendo como había quedado la sopa, olía bastante bien, aunque aún quedaban trozos de tomates y ellos sabían que así no se veía en la imagen de la revista. Enseguida su papi trajo una licuadora pequeña y portátil, tenía forma de cilindro, esta se hundió en la mezcla y comenzó a mezclar y triturar, cuando su padre le encendió. Para el asombro de los pequeños, los pedazos de tomate desaparecían.</p><p>- No se acerquen mucho, esta caliente.- fue la advertencia, ya que los pequeños se estaban asomando demasiado. Enseguida sacó otro recipiente, casi del tamaño de la olla, además de un utensilio más pequeño que el recipiente. Este último era de metal, tenía como rendijas, tal como una malla.</p><p>- ¿Qué harás papi?- preguntó Saburo.</p><p>- Voy a colar la sopa.- respondió. Luego con un cucharón, que ya tenía cerca, tomó un poco de la sopa y lo vertió en el recipiente, no sin antes pasarlo por el colador. Aunque los chicos se aburrieron en ese momento, ya que le tomó su tiempo pasar todo de la olla al recipiente, quedando pequeños pedazos de tomates en el colador. Pero al final la sopa de tomate estaba lista.</p><p>- ¡A comer!- gritaron los pequeños, nuevamente Saburo salto de su silla con alegría.</p><p>- Esperen, su padre ya debe estar por llegar lo vamos a esperar.-</p><p>Eso desanimó un poco a los chicos, pero tuvieron que acceder, así que mientras Shinichi intentaba leer el libro inconcluso, aunque sin mucho éxito, Saburo veía a su padre ordenar la mesa con atención.</p><p>- ¿Qué ocurre Saburo?</p><p>- ¿Es pesado?</p><p>- ¿eh? ¡oh!- se dio cuenta que se refería a su estómago.- No lo es, ya me acostumbre.- le sonrió con dulzura.- No te preocupes, Saburo.</p><p>- ¿Cuándo te quitarás eso?- dejó escapar una pequeña risa al escucharle hacer esa pregunta a su pequeño hijo.</p><p>- Creo que, dentro de cuatro meses.</p><p>- ¿Es mucho?- estaba preocupado, pero su padre negó con la cabeza.</p><p>- Ya verás que pasará rápido el tiempo y tendrás un nuevo hermano.</p><p>- ¡¿eh?! No quiero otro Shinichi.- refunfuñó él.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no?</p><p>- No quiero compartir a papi.- parecía un poco triste por eso. A diferencia de Shinichi, Saburo era bastante apegado a su papi, además de ser muy orgulloso, aunque ese orgullo desaparecía cuando estaba con su papi a solas. A pesar de ser gemelos, tenían actitudes muy diferentes en ciertas ocasiones y esta era una de esas ocasiones.</p><p>- No me vas a perder, ya verás. Sabes que te amo mucho, así que eso no va a pasar.- acarició los cortos cabellos ondulados de su pequeño, el otro sonrió antes ese cálido toque.</p><p>- ¿Saburo está llorando?- Shinichi aparecía, asomándose al comedor con curiosidad.</p><p>- ¡Yo no lloro!- le gritó el otro.</p><p>- No se vale.- enseguida Shinichi fue a donde su papi y se aferró a las piernas de este.- Papi, juega conmigo también.</p><p>- ¡Suelta a papi!</p><p>- ¡No quiero!</p><p>Si, tenían la misma actitud de su padre, de verdad no podía creerlo. Tendría que enseñarle a los gemelos a dejar de ser así, podría ser malo a futuro, aunque también era por su naturaleza de alfa que actuaban de esa forma. De todos modos, los regaños tendrían que ser para después, ya que la puerta de la casa se abrió.</p><p>- ¡Ya estoy en casa!-</p><p>- ¡Es papá! ¡Le diré que me molestaste!- Saburo salió corriendo.</p><p>- ¡Yo le diré que molestaste a papi!- Shinichi finalmente soltaba la pierna de su papi, para ir a alcanzar a su hermano.</p><p>- ¡Papá! ¡Papá!- gritaban los dos cerca de la puerta, hablando ambos al mismo tiempo, asi que era imposible entenderles, y su pobre padre solo les lanzaba una mirada de vez en cuando, mientras dejaba su bolso a un lado y se quitaba los zapatos.</p><p>Palabras como: "Shinichi me molesto", "Es mentira", "Saburo es malo, papá", "papá, él miente". Era lo que creía alcanzar a escuchar, hablaban al mismo tiempo y muy agitados, tratando de buscar su atención.</p><p>- Ustedes siempre tienen tanta energía.- les dijo el castaño.- Vamos háganse a un lado.- ordenó, mientras pasaba.- Espero que no le hayan causado problemas a Ichirouta, mientras no estaba.</p><p>- Saburo fue.</p><p>- ¡No!</p><p>Su padre lo tomó a ambos en brazos, ambos a cada lado para ver si se tranquilizaban. Y claro que se tranquilizaron, incluso abrazaron a su querido padre con alegría.</p><p>- Así me gusta, ahora dejen de discutir, son hermanos, no enemigos.</p><p>- ¡Ok!- exclamaron ambos sonriente. El grupo entró al comedor mientras conversaban.</p><p>- Bienvenido Akio.- fue lo que escucho el castaño apenas entrar al comedor, aunque se detuvo en la entrada dell comedor, debido al aroma de comida que inundaba un poco la habitación.</p><p>-¿Qué haces con ese delantal? - preguntó enseguida, dejando a sus niños en el suelo, quienes miraban el intercambio de palabras con curiosidad.</p><p>- ah, prepare algo y bueno-</p><p>- Ichirouta deje echa la comida, no tenías que hacer algo nuevo.- le dijo alarmado, incluso se veía asustado.- ¡Podrías haberte lastimado!</p><p>- Akio no exageres.</p><p>- Sabes que puede ser riesgoso, estabas muy delicado antes.</p><p>- Porque antes tenía a los gemelos, ahora es solo uno. No comiences Fudou.- su esposo se cruzó de brazos algo molesto, aunque enseguida su expresión cambió a una triste y desilusionada.- Además quería sorprenderte.</p><p>-Lo entiendo per- ¡Ah! - cierto dolor le interrumpió y enseguida buscó su origen.- ¡¿Que están haciendo ustedes?!- para darse cuenta que sus hijos se habían aferrado a su pierna, y luego lo mordieron sin pensarlo mucho.</p><p>-¡Papi está triste, es tu culpa!</p><p>-¡No grites a papi!</p><p>Fueron los gritos de Shinichi y Saburo respectivamente y luego mordieron la pierna de su padre de nuevo, quien nuevamente se quejó por el dolor.</p><p>-Muy bien, muy bien ya entendí, suéltenme.- Akio se deshizo de sus hijos, para gracia de Ichirouta. El pobre Fudou, esperaba que su próximo hijo fuera al menos un omega, no quería tratar con otro alfa en la casa.</p><p>Los niños corrieron donde el peli turquesa, quien solo les dijo que no debían morder de esa manera, y mucho menos a su padre, simplemente se disculparon al final.</p><p>Después de más charla, de que Akio le diera un beso en la mejilla a su pareja a modo de saludo, cosa que provoco una sonrisa en Ichirouta y un leve sonrojo, procedieron a comer.</p><p>Akio y los pequeños estaban sentados en la mesa, mientras Ichirouta servía, ya que había insistido y tuvo que regañar a Akio para que se sentara junto a los niños. El estar embarazado no significaba que estuviera inválido, podía hacer perfectamente cosas como esas, solo que su pareja era muy exagerado.</p><p>Entonces el pelilargo sirvió primero a su esposo, aquella sopa de tomate que había preparado.- Espero que te guste, fue idea de los niños.- le indicó, mientras dejaba la sopa para los gemelos. Akio se quedó en silencio, mirando el plato y ese liquido color rojizo.- Usen sus cubiertos, niños.</p><p>- ¡Si!- ambos respondieron al unísono, mientras tomaban sus cubiertos y probaban la sopa.- ¡está bueno!- volvieron a hablar emocionados luego de haber probado un poco, para seguir probando más. Ichirouta sonrió, para volver a la cocina .</p><p>- ¿Qué pasa papá?- preguntó Saburo, al ver a su padre algo pálido observando su plato de sopa.</p><p>- A papá no le gusto la comida de papi.- dejó escapar Shinichi, llamando la atención de Saburo, que se sentaba a su lado. A veces el castaño se sorprendía de lo perspicaz que podía ser su hijo.</p><p>- ¿eh? ¿No te gusto, Akio?- justamente el peliturquesa volvía de la cocina, con más comida, que era la que había preparado ayer su esposo. Akio notó enseguida el tono de triste y desilusión de su pareja, y la verdad es que se puso nervioso, sobre todo por la mirada de Shinichi, que le decía: "Te atraparon"</p><p>- ¡Claro que no! ¡Me encanta!- gritó el castaño, fingiendo una sonrisa. Luego tomó su tazón de sopa entre sus manos y la bebió toda en pocos segundos.- E-Estaba deliciosa.- Ichirouta sonrió, aunque Fudou quería sinceramente devolver la sopa, su rostro se había vuelto pálido.</p><p>Realmente no quería estresar a Ichirouta con que no le gusto lo que preparó. En su anterior embarazo había estado muy sensible a cada cambio y eso conllevaba a una escena de depresión de parte de su querido esposo, y la verdad no aguantaba verlo así, aunque sabía que eran solo las hormonas haciendo estragos en su interior. Aunque a veces, en vez de depresión, le ganaba la ira y discutían, se estresaba y le aplicaba la ley de hielo por casi una semana, o peor, se iba a la casa de su madre, quien en vez de ponerse de lado suyo, ya que era su madre, se ponía del lado de Ichirouta.</p><p>La sopa estaba bien, suponía Fudou, es que odiaba los tomates, realmente no le gustaban y justamente había preparado eso hoy. Aún sentía el sabor de tomate en su boca, era asqueroso, pero estaba claro que no iba decir eso en voz alta. Así que guardó silencio y fingió que la comida estaba deliciosa, aunque quería con urgencia lavar su boca.</p><p>Los pequeños al ver a su padre tomar toda la sopa, también lo imitaron. Con sus pequeñas manos tomaron el tazón y se lo llevaron a la boca.</p><p>- ¡Niños, No!- gritó alterado Ichirouta.- ¡Akio!</p><p>- Perdón, perdón. Niños por favor usen los cubiertos.- los chicos bajaron los tazones algo desilusionados. Saburo había ensuciado su playera azul con la sopa, por otro lado, Shinichi también estaba sucio, pero solo sus mejillas y alrededor de su boca.</p><p>- Akio, están aprendiendo a usar los cubiertos.- fue el recordatorio y pequeño regaño de Ichirouta, mientras el castaño limpiaba a Shinichi y su esposo a Saburo.</p><p>El resto del almuerzo pasó con tranquilidad.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>- Gracias por la comida.- con esas palabras dichas, la hora del almuerzo había terminado. La sopa y el precalentado, habían estado deliciosos, aún quedaba sopa sobrante, pero Akio ya se las iba ingeniar para hacerla desaparecer, porque no comería otra vez eso.</p><p>Ichirouta se levantó para recoger los platos y las demás cosas que usaron en la mesa, pero Akio le detuvo, y también detuvo a Saburo, quien ya había saltado de su silla, seguramente a jugar.</p><p>- Ve a descansar.- le indico Akio, bastante serio.- Tu encárgate de Saburo, y luego toma una siesta, yo me encargare de limpiar esto.- el castaño no estaba bromeando, se notaba preocupado y muy serio. El peli largo no podía contradecirlo, después de todo si se sentía algo somnoliento, había estado cuidado desde temprano a los gemelos y su espalda dolía un poco.</p><p>Sonrió suavemente y asintió.- Vamos Saburo, cambiaremos tu ropa.- le tendió la mano y Saburo la tomó feliz.</p><p>- ¡Yo voy contigo papi!- Shinichi tomó la mano libre de su papi, para luego salir de la cocina los tres, ante la mirada, ahora mas tranquila de Akio.</p><p>Fudou, apenas notó que las voces de los niños estaban lejos, corrió hacia el baño a lavar sus dientes y enjuagar su boca. Podía incluso vomitar si quería, pero no sentía la necesidad, no quería provocarse aquello, y tener ese sabor asqueroso en su boca. Así que le bastó con lavarse sus dientes, y dejar su boca lo suficientemente limpia para quitar todo rastro de comida, incluida aquella sopa.</p><p>No quería ser cruel con su esposo, prefirió sufrir en silencio, pero había sido el peor momento de su vida, quizás no el primero, ya que el primer momento más mortificante en su vida, había sido durante esa pelea con Ichirouta cuando eran más jóvenes. Pelea que le enseñó a controlarse y ser más atento, sobre todo a madurar, para poder estar junto con su actual pareja.</p><p>Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, para luego sonreír orgulloso; a pesar de los obstáculos que tuvieron que superar, allí estaban ahora, esperando a su siguiente bebé. Sí, sería una gran responsabilidad, pero si habían podido con los gemelos, siendo padres primerizos, podrían con el siguiente.</p><p>Volvió al comedor, pero antes de entrar, se asomo a la escalera, podía escuchar ruido arriba, eran las voces de los pequeños, seguro conversando con Ichirouta, solo sonrió. Continuó su camino hacia el comedor, y con sus manos sobre su cintura, observo la mesa llena de platos sucios como si fuera un temible enemigo.</p><p>- Bueno a limpiar.- subió ambas mangas de su camisa hasta sus codos y comenzó a recoger, lavar y secar. El olor a detergente muy pronto inundó la cocina, y lentamente, los platos, cubiertos y demás, estaban limpios.</p><p>Rato después había terminado, salió de la habitación para ir directo a ver a su esposo y a sus pequeños traviesos. Se asomó a su habitación, no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que sabía perfectamente que estaban allí.</p><p>Habían comprado un enorme sofá-cama circular, que habían dejado en su habitación y donde Ichirouta armaba su nido. Dicho sofá, se había convertido en el lugar de las siestas de los pequeños, además de su primera cama, ya que era el único lugar donde dormían tranquilamente cuando eran unos bebés, actualmente ellos tenían su propia habitación, justo frente a la suya, pero como ocurría ahora, dormían su siesta allí junto a su papi.</p><p>Akio se cruzó de brazos en el umbral de la puerta, él también quería acurrucarse junto con Ichirouta, pero Shinichi y Saburo habían ocupado, cada uno, los costados.</p><p>- Perdón…- pudo escuchar el susurro de Ichirouta, el castaño se sorprendió, porque pensó que estaba dormido.</p><p>- ¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó en voz baja, se acercó a ellos, y gateó por la cama, movió a Saburo un poco, para recostarse a un lado de su pareja, y colocar al pequeño sobre su pecho.</p><p>- Olvide que no te gusta el tomate, perdón.- volvió a susurrar, no quería despertar a los niños. El castaño solo le miro derrotado, para dejar escapar un suspiro, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la pequeña cabeza de su hijo.</p><p>- Esta bien, no fue tan malo.- no, había sido horrible, pero no quiso decirlo.</p><p>- En mi defensa, los niños querían probarlo y bueno, a mí se me antojo.</p><p>- Que no se te antoje de nuevo.- pidió, deseo, porque Akio sabía que era imposible controlar esos antojos.</p><p>Observó a su pareja, sus largos cabellos caían fuera de la cama, seguro que el mismo los había dejado así, para que no molestarán a los niños mientras dormían. Su cabello era tan largo ahora, que caían cual cascada para dispersarse sobre el alfombrado piso de su habitación. Los ojos de su pareja siempre le parecían bellos, sobre todo ahora que su fleco caía a un costado con suavidad, dejando ver ambas orbes que tantas veces había visto y donde amaba perderse. Notó enseguida que las mejillas de su pareja se coloreaban en un suave color rosa pálido, para ir aumentando, hasta volverse un rosa intenso.</p><p>- ¿Q-qué?- claramente Ichirouta preguntaba ante la intensa mirada que le dedicaba Akio, como si pudiera examinarlo. Sí, le había puesto nervioso aquella acción de parte del castaño, es que se había quedado en completo silencio solo observándolo. Es cierto que ya eran esposos desde hace bastante años, se conocían muy bien, pero algunas cosas no cambiaban, como los sonrojos que Akio provocaba en él.</p><p>El castaño dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Si, le parecía graciosa la respuesta que siempre tenía Ichirouta, pero al mismo tiempo tan adorable, y no iba a negar que le encantaba.</p><p>- Cállate…- le murmuro el chico algo avergonzado, pero con una leve sonrisa.</p><p>- No he hablado.- se defendió Akio, con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, divertido ante lo que provocaba en su pareja.</p><p>Ichirouta sintió un leve movimiento a su lado, se volteo hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Akio, para notar que Shinichi se había despertado.</p><p>- ¿Qué ocurre cariño?- pregunto el peliturquesa, el pequeño se veía somnoliento, Shinichi bostezó y gateo alrededor de su papi, sus dos padres le miraron con curiosidad. Hasta que se metió en medio de sus padres, para disgusto de Akio, ya que se acomodo justo al lado y cerca de Ichirouta, hundiendo su carita en el brazo de su papi, para volver a dormir.</p><p>- Este niño.- Fudou apretó los dientes, molesto por el bloqueo. Ichirouta dejó escapar una corta risa.- Tengo que enseñarles que no acaparen a papi.- chasqueo la lengua molesto.</p><p>- Bueno, claramente son tus hijos.- le indico Ichirouta, mientras su mano jugaba con suavidad con los cortos mechones turquesas de su pequeño. Akio frunció levemente el ceño ante lo dicho por su esposo.</p><p>- No soy tan intenso.</p><p>Su esposo detuvo su movimiento de mano, para poner los ojos en blanco e ignorar sus comentario. Dicha acción no le gustó para nada al castaño.</p><p>- Es en serio.</p><p>- Akio por favor, literalmente no me dejabas a solas cuando salía con Gouenji o con Endou, y solo era pasar un rato juntos en el rairaiken, comiendo y ya.</p><p>- Eso es porque eras muy despistado.</p><p>- No dejaste que Gouenji viniera a verme cuando estaba esperando a los gemelos.</p><p>- No iba a dejar que ese te tocara, Ichirouta.- Akio se veía tenso.</p><p>- Arrojaste la comida que Endou trajo, porque era comprada y no echa en casa.</p><p>- Estabas embarazado, sabrá dios que tendría esa comida.</p><p>- Akio solo era comida. Al menos esperaste a que Endou se fuera antes de botar lo que compro.</p><p>- Bueno, admito que en eso exagere.- accedió el castaño.- Pero no soy tan intenso.- Ichirouta lo miró con intensidad, Akio carraspeo.- Quizás lo sea un poco.- desvió la mirada hacia un lado, algo intimidado por la mirada de su esposo. Saburo ni se había movido, dormía boca abajo, sobre el pecho de su padre.</p><p>- Al menos algo admites.- declaró molesto, aunque su molestia duró poco al sentir un dolor en su vientre.</p><p>Akio le observó asustado al escuchar su quejido de dolor. Incluso el pobre castaño se puso pálido, con su cerebro a mil por hora, recordando donde había colocado las llaves del auto, el bolso de emergencia, que debía llamar a su madre para que cuidara a los gemelos ¿Dónde había dejado su teléfono? Se preguntó ahora en pánico, porque no recordaba donde había dejado su teléfono ¿y si lo dejo en el trabajo?.</p><p>- Akio… Akio…- pero la voz de su esposo le sacó de esos segundos de estrés.- Solo fue una patada.- aclaró, ya que notó que el rostro de su esposo se había puesto pálido y antes que saliera de la cama, mejor aclararle que era una falsa alarma. El pobre Akio sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo.</p><p>- Demonios, este pequeño me da unos sustos.</p><p>- Creo que esta inquieto.- sus manos se posaron en su abultado vientre de cinco meses, podía sentir su movimiento, se le hacía fascinante y un poco extraño. Akio le imito y puso su mano sobre el vientre de su esposo, podía notar algo, mas bien poco, pero según la doctora era normal que se moviera. Aunque con los gemelos había sido diferente, seguro porque no tenían suficiente espacio allí dentro.- oh…</p><p>- ¿Qué?</p><p>- Se quedó tranquilo.- Ichirouta volteo a verle con sus mejillas sonrosadas y una luminosa sonrisa en su rostro.- Seguro que reconoce a su papá Akio.- al castaño también le ganó un poco la vergüenza y terminó sonrojándose con suavidad, ante la imagen de su pareja.</p><p>- Espero que sea un omega.- cambio de tema enseguida.</p><p>- ¿eh? No</p><p>- ¿No?</p><p>- Prefiero que sea un alfa</p><p>Akio arqueo una ceja.- ¿estás celoso? ¿Quieres ser el único omega de la casa?- le molesto el castaño.</p><p>- No es eso.- negó frunciendo el ceño levemente, luego agregó con cierta burla hacia Akio.- Pobre de él si es omega, teniéndote a tí como padre, ni vida social tendrá.- comentario que le molesto un poco al castaño.</p><p>- Oye, estás siendo un poco injusto y exagerado. De nuevo, no soy tan intenso.</p><p>Ichirouta llevó una mano a su boca para ahogar su risa, claramente no creía lo que decía Akio. De todas formas, si era un omega, tendría que cuidarlo mucho de las enseñanzas de su esposo y asegurarse que hiciera amigos.</p><p>- Supongo que me conformaré con que sea un bebé sano.- cerró los ojos y acarició su vientre con suavidad, incluso comenzó a tararear un suave canción de cuna. Akio sonrió al escucharle relajado, observó a sus gemelos, que seguían profundamente dormidos. Saburo ya estaba babeando su camisa, pero no le importo, mientras Shinichi se aferraba al brazo de su papi. Si tenía una bonita familia, y estaba feliz de recibir otro miembro más en ella.</p><p>Con esos pensamientos, se fue quedando dormido, siendo abrazado por la canción de cuna que tarareaba su querido Ichirouta.</p><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-</p><p>.</p><p>FIN</p><p>O continuará?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este fic vendría siendo como un ¿epílogo? de una conversación que tuve con foolunderthestars donde perfilamos un omegaverse FuKaze, además que ella me paso una imagen de Fudou con un jugo de tomate hace unos días y se me vino esta idea a la mente XD, aunque la sopa pasó casi a segundo plano, pero bueno… detalles XD. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.</p><p>¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Qué será el próximo hijo de FuKaze: Alfa u Omega u beta? Déjenme saber en los comentarios! Que encantada los leeré.</p><p>Y ya esta!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>